I'm nothing she's your everything
by ladyfuyu
Summary: this is my first fanfic..pls no flames..it's between Inuyasha and kagome with Kikyo, feelings were shattered because of what happened. pls read to find out. I'm not good so pls be nice.


Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha..just a fan...

A battle with Naraku ended again. It seems that it's always a routine that they have to fight Naraku and when they have a chance to defeat him, he can always escape. Again, they're all exhausted with the previous fight. Inuyasha got injured, but since his a half demon and half human he can heal himself faster. Miroku's wound is being treated by Sango, again, it seems that all is like a de javu. They start to fight again because Mirouku touched Sango's butt again. Kagome, being thankful and a little bit frustrated at the same time because they're safe but they didn't able to kill Naraku this time.

"I still have to collect one more shikon shard, and then we might be able to defeat Naraku and I can be a normal high school again". Kagome sighed as she said this to herself. She will feel happy of course cause this world will become safe again but she suddenly feels lonely at the thought of her leaving this world and won't be able to be with her friends anymore, surely she will miss Shippo, Miroku and Sango, especially when they're fighting cause they look so sweet and you can tell that they care for each other. And the person that she cared the most. Inuyasha. The Hanyou that captured her heart.

She looks at him with such loneliness in her eyes, she smiled t this thought but that's the way it should be. She doesn't belong to this world. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was looking at her with such loneliness, he was puzzled and thought that maybe because they didn't defeat again Naraku. He approached Kagome and said. "Feh! He just got lucky to get away today but I promised that when we encounter him again, he will be defeated! So don't think of what happen today." Kagome was surprised with what Inuyasha said but smile, surely he really don't know what I was thinking, she just said to herself. "I do not lose hope Inuyasha, I know that we can defeat him one day and when that happens, all will be safe and will be back to normal.

"Yeah right". Inuyasha replied. "hey Kagome, do you still have something to eat, after the fight I'm starving ha?"

"Uhmm... Wait, I think I still have some noodles at my bag, aha! Here it is.. there you can have it." Kagome said.

After, sometime. Kagome approach Inuyasha who was leaning on a big rock near the river. "Inuyasha, thanks for earlier, I was not thinking that we can't defeat Naraku, it's just that when everything is over and when we collect all the shikon shards, I will be able to fulfill by duties here and then...hmm.. I can go back to our world and then live a normal life. But, I will surely miss everything here, everyone, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and you..Inuyasha. Especially you Inuyasha." She said the last part in a whisper.

Understanding what Kagome was trying to say, he didn't like the thought of Kagome leaving them after this was over, her leaving him, after all that they've been through and after all..after all..he had learned to care for her safety, for her to be with him always..by his side, just the thought of Kagome leaving him..He doesn't know what will he do..He suddenly hug Kagome and whispered, "after all of these, we will see each other, we will be still together, it doesn't that it all has to end after we ended the battle."

"Inuyasha." Was all Kagome said after his sudden actions.

"I don't want to think that you will leave after this and I will not let it happen, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt relieved, happiness and loneliness all mixed up together, cause she knows that no matter what she will end up losing Inuyasha, but at the same time, she also felt hope that Inuyasha cares for her and won't accept and will do anything for them to be together.

It was almost midnight when the gang decided to sleep, carrying her hopes on what Inuyasha had said to her, she will sleep with happiness .

Sometime later, she felt a familiar aura within the depths of the forest. She knew that this aura belongs to a certain person, to a certain miko. She got up and saw those white creatures that's always with the said Miko, she always carries this with her. She followed the said creature in order to make sure that her hunch was right, and after a pretty long chase she found the Miko, Kikyo. She wanted to asks some question with the said woman, as she is about to approach her, she notice that she isn't alone, she's with somebody else. A man, with a red Yukata, with white hair and with doggy ears.

"Inuyasha" she said. What is he doing here? They seemed to be talking. " she said, she walk closer to where the to are not being close as to not see her by the two.

"Kikyo, is it really you? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm here to kill you Inuyasha, you know that."

No I don't believe you, you're here because you wanted to see me right? I know that you know that it's all Naraku's fault on what happened fifty years ago. It's all his doing!"

"I'm not here because of what happened to the past, but because of the present, you have forgotten me Inuyasha, because of that girl, you love her now and I am nothing to you now Inuyasha, I can accept the past but now you really betrayed me by loving another woman." Kikyo said in a calm voice.

"No, I.. Kagome is...she is...She's important to me! Yes! I cared for her so much, that if she's hurt I blame myself that if she's not with me I feel lonely..." Inuyasha voice out.. hearing this Kagome felt her tears, tears of happiness on what had Inuyasha said to the Miko. Atlast, she had forgotten her, she said to herself, but it only gave her seconds to feel happiness because Inuyasha had said something else, something she can't believe she will hear.

"She's always with me, she makes me smile, she makes me happy! But..she can't make me feel the way you make me feel!!! I love you Kikyo! I still love you! Until now after fifty years, you're still the one I love!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome, doesn't know if she was dreaming or this is an illusion when she heard those words from Inuyasha. She can't believe that he still love her after all those years, after all what she'd been through just to let Inuyasha be happy, with her..her..

Tears of happiness were replaced by tears of sorrow..as if she was pierced with an arrow in her heart...her world suddenly torn into two...All the hopes..they're all gone.

And it was really shattered on what she saw next, Inuyasha hugged Kikyo and kissed her on the lips. A deep kiss that one can tell that it's full of passion and love. "Kikyo, I love you...don't leave me again..." Inuyasha said.

Kagome, shook her head... nothing to hear anymore of this run...run as fast as she could away from the two...

She kept running to the point where there is nowhere to run to...

She cried..cried as hard as she could..."Inuyasha, why? Why? She kept asking herself..

"To me, you're all that is to me...to you I am nothing, and she is your everything..."


End file.
